


Silk Ties

by by_the_A11ey_Cat



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_the_A11ey_Cat/pseuds/by_the_A11ey_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>“Yes” I said immediately. It wasn’t something I had to think about. Not anymore. Rhys smiled slightly and reached out.</p>
<p>“Hold out your wrists.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Ties

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after reading some ACOMAF spoilers. I'd like to thank xnightwolfx (of xnightwolfx.tumblr.com) for beta reading this. I feel that it really brought the writing to the next level.
> 
> So here is what I can only describe as "indulgent nonsense". Enjoy ;)

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes” I said immediately. It wasn’t something I had to think about. Not anymore. Rhys smiled slightly and reached out.

“Hold out your wrists.” His sensuous voice travelled down my spine. I held them out, not entirely sure what to expect but restless to find out. Rhys guided my wrists, laying one on top of the other as he wrapped a ribbon of purple silk around them. My heart was beating with anticipation.

Rhys kissed my wrists lightly before lifting them above my head, tying the other end of the silk to the headboard. I tested my restraints, finding not much leeway. The silk felt soft, enough to press my wrists together but not biting into my skin. Rhys touched my knee, parting my legs as he kneeled between them.

“Is it alright?” Rhys asked. I looked at him, feeling my face burn as I nodded. Rhys’s smile turned feline as he reached to undo the buttons of my shirt one by one, careful not to touch me. I was dying for the coolness of his hands, my skin feeling too hot.

Once he was finished, Rhys caught my eye and I couldn’t hold back. _Touch me_ , I said through our mental bridge. Rhys grinned. _Patience, Feyre_. He lifted his hand to touch the base of my neck, slowly running it down my middle as I let out a sigh. His hand reached the edge of my shorts, and my breath hitched. Rhys smirked, sensing what I anticipated he was about to do. But instead, he gripped my hip and ran his hand up over my waist, stopping at the edge of my breast.

“Rhys…” I moaned. At that he chuckled softly and brought his hand up to cup my breast, teasing it to a peak with his thumb. I gasped, savoring the feeling but still wanting more. I reached out for his mind, wanting, needing to drive him closer to the edge I was feeling. He met me halfway, staring at me with his lips parted. I reached out to touch his face, but the silk wrapped around my wrists stopped me. I huffed in frustration, and Rhys grinned, still holding on to the connection between our minds as he moved his other hand to rub the inside of my thigh.

_Feyre_. I heard in my mind, drenched in awe. I could feel his desire, caught between wanting to fulfil my every need and savoring every subtle touch of my skin, to take up the remaining hours of the night running his lips and tongue over every inch and curve.

Rhys leaned over and brought his lips to my neck, sucking the pulse there softly. I groaned, and I felt him smile again as he moved his lips to trace my collarbone.

I couldn’t take it anymore, the wetness between my thighs aching to be touched. Rhys was taking his time though, kissing down to the peak of my breast. I moaned as he sucked there and ground my hip into his, though with our minds connected he surely knew what I wanted. He groaned against me, stilling my hip with his grip. _What did I say_ , he warned.

_I’ve run out of patience_ , I replied.

_I can tell_ , he chuckled, pressing his thumb into the apex of my thighs. Another moan escaped through my lips. “Enough Rhys...”

He leaned back, slipping his hands under the waistband of my shorts. I lifted my hips a bit so he could slide them over my hips and down my legs.

I felt something peak inside Rhys as I lay there completely bare. Our eyes met, and he deliberately broke our gaze to stare down at the rest of me. I blushed, fidgeting slightly as I felt that something again. A muscle moved in Rhys’s jaw and suddenly it became clear.

_I’m not the only one losing their patience_ , I goaded, spreading my legs for him to see. Rhys only smirked at me, though, and gripped my leg firmly as he slid a thumb across my wetness. I gasped, that one motion nearly undoing me.

_You seem to be enjoying this too_ , he noted, stroking me up and down. I struggled with my binds again, the headboard protesting as he continued to tease me. Through the haze of my pleasure I could sense how much this was affecting him, his thumb running smoothly over me.

_Rhys please_ , I begged, _I need you_.

Rhys leaned over and began kissing a path down, my heart beating faster as he descended. When he reached his destination he paused to take in my panting and shivering form. Without breaking eye contact with me, he gently licked up.

I cried out, feeling myself fracturing at the sensation of his tongue. I hurtled towards the edge, but Rhys kept a tight hold on my mind. _Not yet_ , he whispered. I tried desperately to move my hip against his mouth, but Rhys held me in place as he swiveled his tongue.

I struggled again with my silk binds, frustrated that I couldn’t run my hands through the dark wisps of his hair. Rhys hummed in appreciation, moving one of his hands from my hip to slide his fingers into me. I gasped, pressing my head into the pillow as my eyes shut.

All I could think about, all I could feel, was the sensation of Rhys’s fingers sliding into me, his raven hair brushing against my thighs. And his mouth, his tongue gently strumming me with a constant rhythm. Rhys curled his fingers and rubbed a certain spot inside, and I cried out as my back arched.

“Please,” I gasped, “I can’t…” But he continued, circling the tip of his tongue around my bundle of nerves.

“Rhys!” I cried out.

I felt whatever incredible amount of restraint that he'd held over himself break at that. Rhys moved up in a fluid motion to kiss me. I licked his mouth, sighing as his lips parted and his tongue met mine. I couldn’t stop moaning into his mouth as I pressed my body flush against him.

_Take them off_ , I pleaded through our connection. I thought about the last ridiculous barrier keeping him from me, and Rhys groaned an agreement into my mouth as he ran a hand down my body to grab the waistband of his pants. He slipped them off smoothly and kicked them off the bed, never once removing his mouth from mine.

I wrapped my legs around his waist to press the length of him to where I wanted, where I needed him to be. I’d known how hard he was, could sense it at the beginning when he’d first tied my wrists to the headboard. I felt the rise and fall of his chest on mine, our heart beats matching in tempo. Rhys met my eyes, resting his weight on his elbow and wrapping an arm around my waist. _Yes_ , I said, and he moved to join our flesh. I moaned in relief as he finally sheathed himself inside me.

_Untie me. I want to touch you_ , I urged. Rhys looked into my eyes before reaching up to pull the knot that tied my wrists together. The tension in my arms released as I came free, and I sighed as I wound my arms around his neck. Rhys pressed his forehead to mine, and I closed my eyes as he picked up a slow rhythm. My mind was surrounded with his presence, my body yielding to the sensations he was causing.

_Feyre_. I opened my eyes to meet his staring at me. I knew that he could feel my approach, his face starting to flush as that familiar ache between my legs began and my eyes pressed shut.

_Rhys, Rhys_ , I chanted in my head as my throat filled with the moans he was eliciting from me. For a moment I could do nothing but scream his name as he picked up his pace and I shattered underneath him, his arms wrapping around me. When I’d calm down enough to open my eyes, I stared into his and a smile grew on his face.

_Well Feyre_ , his voice caressed inside my mind, _let’s see how long we can make this last._

I grabbed his hair to turn his head and bit his neck in response, relishing the groan that escaped from his lips. Rhys began to thrust into me harder, hitting that same spot within me again and again. I cried out as I felt myself clench and ripple around him once more.

But Rhys gave me no time to recover as he pressed a supportive hand to my back and flipped us over. I gasped as my new position drove him deeper, and he gripped my hips, pushing them down while he grinded against me with the same intensity. The sweet friction he was causing within made me cry out for him, and I pressed my hands into his chest. I raked my nails down and savored the sight of the red lines that appeared in their wake. I looked up as Rhys hissed from the slight pain, and when our eyes met I could see my own pleasure mirrored in his. He moved one of his hands on my hip to my center and began circling the bundle of nerves there. I leaned against him and moaned into his neck, savouring the scent of him as lightning coursed through my veins again.

He pushed up against the bed, seating us upright. I pressed my body into his and fisted my hand in his hair as I threw my head back in unabashed pleasure, his movements continuing in earnest. Rhys gripped my behind and spread me at the seam, never taking his eyes off me as he pushed our hips together and ground harder. I cried out helplessly, the feeling of him deep within pushing me over the edge once more. His hips continued to move against mine, prolonging the feeling.

Through our bond I could feel something powerful and singular start to peak, different from my own. Rhys was nearing the end of his endurance. I rolled my hips of my own volition, the way I knew he liked it, and the groan that my motions brought out of him sent shivers down my spine. I reached up to touch his face. Leaning my forehead against his, I ran my hands down, feeling the curve where his neck met his shoulder, the plane of his chest, the ridges of his abdomen. He sighed and shuddered at the feeling of my hands on his skin. _Don’t stop_. I couldn’t tell whether it was his voice or mine who had said that.

He was close, so close, and the idea that his warmth would fill me was too much for the both of us. And suddenly everything shattered. We went over the edge together, the bond between us creating an intensity that had me gasping for air as everything fell away from us, our cries of release filling the room.

I was breathless, completely spent from our love making. Rhys collapsed onto the bed, gathering me up in his arms to nuzzle my neck. Slowly, my senses came back to me, and I felt the gentle kisses he laid on my skin, his hand brushing my hair away from where it’d stuck to my face. He moved his hand to trace his fingertips across my back soothingly, and I hummed softly. _That feels good._

I felt the smile on his lips as he kissed my forehead. _Do you want to take a bath?_ He asked. _Later_ , I sighed, exhaustion pulling at the edges of my mind. When I raised my head to look at him my eyes caught the ribbon we’d used earlier. Curiosity ate at me despite my fatigue, and I sat up to untie it.

Rhys watched me silently, propping his head up. I ran the ribbon through my fingers, the softness of the most exquisite silk, but when I hardened my grip and pulled it didn’t break. Strange, since I could still remember a time when I could break doors with little effort.

Rhys chuckled softly, “I had it enchanted.”

I raised my eyebrows and smiled. “Well you might want to invest in an enchanted headboard too,” I said. We both glanced at it, the headboard tilted at an alarming angle from when I’d pulled at my binds. Rhys’s laughter echoed through our bedroom, and a warm sensation of affection washed over me at the sound. I hit his shoulder lightly to get him to calm down, laying back down on the bed and recounting our evening in my head, an errant thought crossing my mind. Rhys watched me with a silent smile while running his fingertips across my belly.

“I liked it,” I admitted.

“I know,” he replied, still smiling. He moved his fingertips to run up and down my arm, and my stomach fluttered at the slight tingling. Eventually his hand stopped on top of my wrist, and I watched him bring it up to his lips and press a soft kiss there. We laid there and looked at each other for a moment, and suddenly my cheeks burned.

“You really liked it,” he said, a smile playing on the sides of his mouth and his violet eyes shining. I didn’t reply right away, and his smile spread from ear to ear. _Shut up_ , I said, but he kept smiling anyway.

“Yes by the way,” he said.

“Yes what?”

“I don’t mind being tied up”—his smile turned wicked—“as long as it’s you.”

“Rhys!” I yelled, throwing up my mental walls involuntarily and turning around. My face burned as Rhys laughed. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his chest to my back.

“I mean it,” he whispered in my ear, “if it’s you, I’d do anything.” His claws gently tapped on my walls, wanting back in. I pressed my face into the pillow and Rhys waited for me to calm down. I relented and turned around to tuck my head under his and wrap my arms around him. _Can you let me sleep now?_ I asked.

_Can you sleep when your heart is beating so hard?_ He replied. I raised my head to glare at him, a feline smile on his face.

_Goodnight Rhys_ , I sighed. He hugged me tighter and pressed one last kiss to my head, _Goodnight Feyre, I love you_.

At that my heart ached and I said, _I love you too_ , before letting sleep overtake me.


End file.
